


Nothing More Beautiful

by Jane_dee01, Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: JC Quickie [18]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Beautiful, Blue Eyes, Eyes, F/M, Image Prompt, Love, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_dee01/pseuds/Jane_dee01, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: Nothing else matters when you are looking into the eyes of your loved one.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: JC Quickie [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843642
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Nothing More Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Jane_dee01 has all the talent of making great art. She made the wonderful pic for which Trekflower had to write something for it.

=/\=

The only thing that could keep his attention longer than her rosy-perky breasts, were her eyes. He stared into the depths of her blues as if he diving into crystal clear waters. It was Kathryn's eyes that were his undoing, and if he were stricken blind that moment it wouldn't have mattered. He had stared into perfection of which nothing else in the universe could compare.

=/\=

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
